Hit Me With A Hot Note: The Jazz Lovers' Tale
by DazzledByTheNorthman
Summary: Stella and Sheldon enjoy an evening filled with dinner and jazz and discover that they have quite a few things in common.


Hit Me With A Hot Note – The Jazz Lovers' Tale

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Stella and Sheldon enjoy an evening filled with dinner and jazz and discover that they have quite a few things in common.

Stella POV:

I log off my PC and stretch as I stand up from my desk; another long week over and done with. I couldn't wait to get home and soak in the tub and relax with a glass of Pinot Grigio. I gather my bag and coat and make a quick visit to the ladies room. On my way to the elevator, I pass Sheldon's office and see him turning off the lamp on the side of his desk.

"Hey Doc, hot date?"I tease. He laughs.

"Hey Stell, no hot date, just heading out to my favorite jazz club to enjoy some good music and wind down from this hectic week."

"I like jazz." I say and smile

"I didn't know that." He says and gives me _**that **_smile of his. Gah. "Would you like to come with me, we could enjoy the music together."

Holy hell, does he realize what he just asked me? Calm down Stell, he wants you to go with him to the jazz club where you will both listen to and enjoy music. Damn my traitorous one-track mind, leading me to naughty places!

"I'd like that." I reply.

We exit the building, and since it's still early we decide to have dinner before going to the jazz club. As we enjoy our meals, we realize that we shared similar tastes in movies, books and even the fact that we are both addicted to Sudoku.

The club that he takes me to is one of those places you would never find unless you were specifically looking for it; it's a blue door in what looks like the basement of a brownstone on St. Mark's place in the Village.

Sheldon knocks on the door and a slot is retracted and words are exchanged between him and the unseen person behind the door. When he sees the look of intrigue on my face, Sheldon explains that it is an exclusive club and the only way you can be admitted is to be a member or to be invited in by a member.

The door opens and a man greets Sheldon warmly. "My man Hawk, how are you this fine evening?"

"Doing good, Sven, you?" Sheldon responds. The man, who is holding a trumpet and has the bluest eyes I have ever seen replies "Can't complain, enjoying life." I watch as the two men hug with the familiarity that bespeaks a long and close friendship. Sheldon turns to me and says,

"Sven, this is my friend, Stella. Stella, this is my friend Sven."

"Nice to meet you, Sven." I say

"Likewise, Pretty Lady. Any friend of the Hawk's is welcome here. Have a good night you two."

Once we enter, it's like we've been transported back in time – the exposed brick, the wooden bar tables and stools; it's exactly how I pictured it in my head. There's a small raised stage at the front where Sven and the rest of the band and the singer are setting up. Off to the back of the room there is a large area for dancing. We grab a seat and a waitress takes our drink order, mine a Pinot Grigio and Sheldon's is Dimple Pinch Scotch Whiskey.

"So how, did you ever find this place, I would never think that a place with so much authentic charm and character would be here in the Village."

"I know right, it actually used to be a speak-easy during the '20s and I literally stumbled upon it. One day I was out walking on St. Mark's place, perusing the silver jewelry and just killing some time before my shift started in the ER when someone came running up the steps onto the street screaming for someone to call 911 and asking if someone could help. I told them that I was a doctor and they told me that one of their friends had stopped breathing and collapsed. Turns out he was eating and there were nuts in his sandwich and since he was allergic he had an anaphylactic reaction and became unconscious. Since I always carry an Epi-pen on me I injected him and treated him until the paramedics got there a few minutes later. The paramedics and I happened to know each other as they worked at my hospital so I went with them to continue the treatment until we got to the ER. We worked on him in the ER and then decided to keep him overnight for observation. Later that night, I went to check on him and his friends were there and they told him that I was the doctor that saved his life. He asked me if I was the Hawk. I said that yes, my name was Dr. Hawkes and asked him how he knew that. He said he didn't know that my name was Dr. Hawkes; he just remembers that at some point when he had regained consciousness there was someone holding him who had a tattoo of a hawk on their arm. So, I slipped off my lab coat, and raised the sleeve of my shirt to show him the tattoo and he just hugged me hard and kept repeating 'It was The Hawk, it was the Hawk, it was the Hawk!' We've been friends ever since then and as a token of appreciation for saving his life he got me a membership here. That was 6 years ago and I come here every Friday night."

By the end of his recollection, I could tell how uncomfortable Sheldon was with the focus being on him.

"That was incredible, Shel."

"Oh, it was just luck that I was in the right place at the right time and did what I was trained to do."

"I bet if I asked Sven, he would agree with me that what you did for him was pretty damn incredible. The fact that he still calls you 'The Hawk' is a testament that he is pretty grateful that you came into his life that day." I said and nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Damn investigators, never missing a clue" he grumbled good-naturedly before returning my shoulder nudge.

The waitress returned with our drinks and I suddenly realized how packed the club had become. I moved my stool closer to Sheldon's so that we were now facing the stage. The singer approached the microphone and announced that tonight they would be paying tribute to Sara Vaughn, Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday. For the next hour or so, we enjoy the old standards, singing a lot and swaying to the music.

"Would you like to dance, Stell?"He has to lean very close to me and I swear I feel his bottom lip brush against the shell of my ear. I am so flustered I can only smile and nod. The dancing is good and it feels so natural to be in his arms, my arms wrapped around his neck and to hear and feel him humming the words to the songs in my ear. I cannot help but think that at this moment here with Sheldon, I am happier and more content than I have been in a very long time.

Sheldon's POV

It feels like the most natural thing to be dancing with Stella our arms wrapped around one another. When the first notes of Duke Ellington's Hit Me With A Hot Note begins, I feel her sigh against my neck and feel her body move closer into mine. "Hmmm, I love this song" she murmurs into my neck. My breath stutters at the feel of her lips on my neck. "It's one of my favorites too." I reply my lips brushing her ear.

Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce  
Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce  
When trumpets heat up, Gimme a rug to beat up  
Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce

Hit me with a hot note and watch me burn  
Slap me down with rhythm from stem to stern  
When saxes flare up, how do I keep my hair up?  
Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce.

Start that trombone slidin'  
While I gather steam  
Keep that tempo ridin'  
And I'll come in right on the beam

Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce  
Knock me out with music in great amounts  
Oh, let that beat wave, we're gonna have a heat wave  
Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce

As we each feel the electricity this song is generating between the two of us, we pull apart to stare into each other's eyes. The singer's voice was slow, sultry and sensual:

Hit me with a hot note and watch me burn  
Slap me down with rhythm from stem to stern  
When saxes flare up, how do I keep my hair up?  
Hit me with a hot note and watch me bounce.

When Stella licks her lip, I am done for and close the distance and capture her bottom lip with my teeth. She moans and I kiss her. I brush her lips with my mine and when I lick her bottom lip in silent permission, she parts her lips and grants me access to her mouth. She tastes like the pinot and strawberries from the fruit platter we had for dessert. Soon, her tongue meets mine and they tangle sensuously. God, she tastes so sweet. Soon we were languorously exploring each other's mouths.

In that moment, I forgot that we were colleagues, that she was technically my superior, heck I forgot that we were making out on the dance floor of a jazz club in the middle of Manhattan. Soon the rhythm of our kiss synchronizes with the bass in the song. When we finally break apart for air, her eyes are dark with desire.

"Would you like to get out of here and go back to my place?" I ask

.

"Yes." She breathes out. We grab our jackets and bags and within minutes are outside hailing a cab. We spend the 30 minute ride sensually exploring one another's mouths and necks as the cab travels to my brownstone in Brooklyn Heights.

I don't remember us arriving at my house, or paying the cab-driver or us making our way through the house and upstairs to my bedroom. Now, here we are standing before each other as the moonlight washes over us as we remove each other's clothing. Finally we stand nude open to each other. She smiles at me and I am lost in her eyes. I reach out my hand and stroke her face, then the column of her neck before brushing across her collar bones. I trace the same path with my lips softly kissing her skin, made iridescent by the light of the moon. When I press my lips to the hollow at the base of her throat, she shudders and rests her hands on my shoulders. I begin caressing her breasts, kneading them together; they fit perfectly in my hands. When I flick her nipples with my thumbs she moans and throws her head back. I lift her and place her in the middle of my bed. I lower my head and take one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking on the rigid nub and then laving it with my tongue. I repeat the movement on her other nipple before kissing my way down the lush plane of her stomach, she is all woman, all curves. I explore her navel with my tongue, relishing in the way her body quivers at my touch.

I continue lower and kiss the juncture of her hips before pressing my lips to her center. The urge to taste her is overwhelming; I lower my head and kiss her mound. We both moan at the contact. I part her lips with my tongue and lick her entire slit in one slow dragging movement. My tongue laps at her juices, before searching out the pearl that is her clit; flicking it with the tip of my tongue and then sucking it into my mouth. She tastes like honey.

"Oh Sheldon." She moans my name as her body writhes in ecstasy to the rhythm set by my tongue. I can't help but smile knowing that I am the one who is bringing her so much pleasure. I thrust my tongue deep inside her, she moans again and users her hands to pull my head closer to her core. I am so fucking hard right now and every moan goes straight to my cock and I ache to be buried inside her wet heat. I place my arm across her hips to prevent her from bucking and then slowly insert one finger into her pussy. Stella's low screams and her shuddering body let me know that she is close to orgasm. A second finger joins the first and the thrusts of my fingers along with the combination of the roughness of my tongue and teeth on her clit, causes her to clench around my fingers. Her back arches off the bed and she screams as her orgasms rips through her. I swallow every drop of her essence lapping at her to prolong her pleasure and just savoring the taste that is uniquely Stella.

I look up to find her watching me. I move up her body and she sighs my name as I hover over her. I kiss her and it turns me on even more to know that she can taste her juices on my lips and tongue. She moans and I nestle myself between her thighs, positioning my cock at her entrance. I break the kiss to look at her for the final confirmation of what we are about to do. She smiles and recaptures my lips in a searing kiss. This is all the confirmation I need before easing myself into her. She is so wet, so hot, so tight.

Stella POV

I have never had an orgasm like the one Sheldon has just given me. My pussy is still quivering as I feel him slide himself into me. He is big, he stretches me, fills me, completes me. I gasp at the sensation of him filling me as he sinks himself to the hilt. He kisses my ear, my cheeks, my eyes and finally my mouth as he allows my body a few moments to get used to him being inside me. I can still taste my juices on his lips; I use my tongue to lick his mouth, his chin and the tip of his nose before nipping on his Adam's apple. He growls and throws his head back and it is the single most erotic thing I have ever seen. His warm breath fans out over me and I can smell the scotch and the strawberries we had for dessert. I bury my nose into his neck and inhale his unique scent; he smells like honey and spices, warm and inviting and it overwhelms my senses as I press small kisses to his shoulders and neck. I run my hands up and down his strong muscular back, the sweat making the surface slick and my hands glide over his smooth skin. My hands settle on his ass and I pull him deeper into me. He breathes my name and then he begins to move within me. My body feels like it is on fire, every slow deep thrust he makes seems to stoke my furnace. He increases his pace almost pulling out entirely before slamming back into me as deep as he can go. I cry out in ecstasy, I have never felt this way before, each stroke brings me closer and closer to the edge, I can feel my pussy clenching and quivering around his cock. I was close. I was so close. He lifts my left leg over his shoulder and the change in the angle causes him to reach deeper inside me. I start chanting his name and then I feel it, my whole body tenses and then I am cumming and loudly screaming his name as I ride out the most incredible orgasm of my life. With two more deep strokes, his body stills and his back arches as every muscle in his arms and neck tense as he groans my name and spills deep inside me in forceful bursts. I look at him and he is so beautiful, and he kisses me as he continues to move inside of me, both of us now riding out the aftershocks of each other's climaxes. He embraces me and rolls us onto our sides still joined and we kiss. As we relax and our breathing and heartbeats return to normal he slowly pulls out of me and lays me with my head on his chest and kisses the top of my head and my eyes and the tip of my nose. We caress each other's bodies, looking deeply into each others' eyes and enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking. The feel of his hands in my hair, massaging my scalp lulls my body. I notice that there is a bay window which faces the bed and I see the rain beading and sliding down the glass. Now that we are quiet, I can hear the gentle beating of the rain against the window pane. Before I drift off to sleep, my last thought is that I like the way it feels to be wrapped in Sheldon's arms.

Sheldon's POV

I wake to the sensation of feather light kisses on my neck. I moan softly and open my eyes to see Stella smiling at me.

"Good Morning."

"Yes, it is indeed." I respond

"And it's about to get even better." She says as she continues to dust light kisses on my chest and stomach. She licks the 'V' of my hips and rubs her nose in the thatch of hair at the base of my cock. I moan as she begins pressing tiny kisses along my shaft, from base to tip and back. She gives me one long lick from base to tip before taking me into her mouth agonizingly slowly. She is looking up at me as she does this, her eyes dark with passion. She swirls her tongue around the head of my cock and it feels so good I try to thrust forward to go deeper, but she puts her hand flat against my stomach to restrain me; she's the one in control, she's running this show. She traces the vein on my cock with her tongue and it makes me moan loudly. My cock is hard and throbbing and I desperately want to fuck her mouth. Sensing my need, she opens her throat and swallows me deep. I let out a harsh cry as I feel the head of my cock hit the back of my throat. Stella is sucking on me strong, her cheeks hallowed with the effort of her suction. She grazes my balls with her fingertips, soft, feather touches. Then she rakes her nails across them and I can feel the tell-tale tingle that indicates that I'm close to orgasm. "Stell, I'm close…uhhh, Stell…" I become incoherent as I try to tell her that I am about to cum, she sucks harder and then grasps my balls lightly and that is what sends me over the edge. With a roar, I thrust up deep and spill into her throat. Stella swallows every drop of me, moaning as she continues to suck and lick my cock. Finally after I am completely spent, she makes her way back up my body, licking her lips as she looks deep into my eyes. I reach for her and kiss her deeply, tasting myself on her tongue and lips. The thought of how decadent that is makes me moan into her mouth. We kiss for a few minutes until I feel myself harden once more. Stella feels me against her thigh and reaches behind her to stroke my cock, we both moan in anticipation. I trace my finger across her slit and she is so wet. "Shel, please, I need you…please" I lift her and she straddles my cock and slams down onto me in one swift thrusting motion and I am engulfed by her hot wet heat. She throws her head back and she looks so powerful, so wonton. She leans forward and we kiss deeply. She begins to raise and lower herself on my cock and I alternate my thrusts up into her dripping pussy. She is riding me hard and with a few more strokes we both cry out as we cum in unison. She collapses on my chest, her breasts heaving in time with her labored breathing. We are tired and sticky, ravenously hungry but our bodies are oh so sated.

We enjoy breakfast in bed, nothing fancy, we settle on platters of fruit; strawberries, grapes, mango, banana slices, pineapple and blueberries. We spread the feast out over the bed and spend the morning feeding each other and talking. There are things we have in common; favorite books - Wuthering Heights, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. We love Sudoku and crosswords. Love Jeopardy but intensely dislike Wheel Of Fortune. We realize that we disagree on quite a few things as well Yankees vs. Mets, Brad Thor vs. Vince Flynn (she insists that Scott Harvath would kick Mitch Rapp's ass, I respectfully disagree!) Jack Ryan vs. Jason Bourne, Mortal Kombat vs. Tekken, Bon Jovi vs. the Boss. The more I learn about her the more I like her. I realize that it is easy to just _BE _with her and I like it. It feels natural and effortless.

We finish our fruit and head to the bathroom for a long luxurious shower. We kiss sensuously for what seems like hours as we wash each other under the rain shower. We enjoy discovering parts of each others' bodies that were regretfully neglected last night; the back of her knee, the curve of her buttocks, the dimple in her lower back, the back of my neck, the inside of my thigh, the curve of my calves. She is fascinated by the hawk tattoo and I am pleasantly surprised to discover that she has a small tattoo of a phoenix on her hipbone just above her pelvis. She shyly tells me that I am the first person to see it. I know without her having to tell me, that it is her symbol of rebirth after what happened with her scum ex.

As we are drying each other, she gets a faraway look in her eye and when I ask her what's wrong, she said 'I like this and I don't want it to end'. I know exactly what she means; she realizes that there is something between us as well. I tell her that I don't want it to end either.

We dress; she is wearing the top to my pajamas, it hits her mid-thing and the sleeves are slightly too long, but she looks so sexy wearing my clothes. I wear the matching pants and can't help but think how comfortable this all feels. We decide to spend the day together we watch movies, do crossword puzzles, listen to more jazz, read to each other and just talk from one subject to the other. We order take out Greek and Thai. Later we nap together and before I drift off to sleep, my last thought is that I like the way it feels to have Stella wrapped in my arms.


End file.
